


Bruce firsts trip to Smallville

by adutchfangirl



Series: SuperBat A/B/O [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dina Lance, Bottom Bruce, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Kansas, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other, Smallville - Freeform, Top Clark Kent, Vacation, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: The newly mated couple Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne go on a trip to visit Clark's mother Martha. This is the first time that Bruce ever visits the Kent's Farm and the two create a few cute, romantic and funny moments while they're there.





	Bruce firsts trip to Smallville

Clark and Bruce started their trip a few hours earlier in Gotham. It was the first time that Clark had gotten on Bruce’s private jet. Clark was aware of Bruce’s wealth - Whenever the Alpha pulled his car up Wayne Manor’s driveway Clark would be reminded of it - but seeing an actual airplane with Bruce’s last name on it was something new.   
They didn’t talk much during the flight. Clark wanted to finish his story on the Metropolis Generals and Bruce passed out a few minutes after the plane took off. It dawned on Clark that the stress of running a company must have been taking it’s toll on the Omega. The Alpha simply tucked him in and stayed quiet for the rest of the flight.  
The private jet landed in Kansas roughly 3 hours later. 

Clark had to wake Bruce up when their rented Ford came to a halt in front of his Mother’s house.   
\- Yes, the Omega had also fallen asleep in the Pickup. -  
Clark was glad that they were finally here. All the dirt roads in this area had lots of curves and dips so driving fast was not an option. It annoyed the Alpha who preferred to move with higher speeds, but he knew better than to speed on these roads.   
Clark removed the key from the ignition and looked over at Bruce. The corners of his lips curled up when he saw that Bruce was still vast asleep. Bruce had curled himself up into a tiny ball underneath Clark’s jacket. The only sign of life the omega showed was a soft snoring sound. He looked innocent and vulnerable like this; carefree.   
The reporter reached out to stroke his cheek.   
‘Babe?’ Tried Clark, but Bruce wasn’t having it. The still sleeping omega turned his head away. ‘No..’ mumbled Bruce.   
Clark chuckled. ‘Come ‘on Bruce.’   
The Omega still didn’t move, leaving Clark with one last option. The Alpha pulled his jacket away. That seemed to do the trick. Bruce drifted to awareness and opened his sleepy blue eyes.   
‘Clark?’ Asked Bruce with a croaky voice. The omega slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Clark for a moment and frowned.   
‘Why are you staring at me?’ Yawned Bruce while he shifted in his seat.   
Clark shrugged as if it was obvious. ‘You looked adorable.’  
Bruce rolled his eyes and poked the Alpha. ‘I’m not.. adorable.’ The Omega grabbed Clark’s jacket and left the Ford but Clark didn’t miss the blush that had crept up Bruce’s neck.   
The Alpha got out of the car as well and walked over to the back of the car. ‘I’ll carry our suitcases.’   
Bruce crossed his arms. ‘I’m able to carry my own suitcase,’ then he carefully added: ‘thank you, though.’ Clark nodded in agreement. ‘I know, you don’t have to prove it.’ And with those words Clark gently pushed Bruce out of the way to collect their luggage from the trunk. Bruce pressed his lips together but kept himself from saying anything.   
Right at that moment, a familiar voice called out their names.  
‘Clark! Bruce! Come here!’  
Martha was waving at them while she walked over from the front porch to the car. She wore a simple salmon colored dress with a light blue apron above it. Without saying anything she pulled Bruce into a hug and kissed him on his cheek. ‘Welcome to Smallville Bruce. I’m very glad you’re finally here.’ Bruce relaxed in her embrace and smiled. The older woman smelled like perfume and apple pie, and Bruce wondered briefly if there would be an actual pie waiting for them inside the house. ‘Thankyou Martha. It’s really good seeing you again and I’m sorry it took us so long to come and visit you.’   
‘Don’t you worry about that boy. I know you’re a busy man.’  
Martha let go of Bruce and gave him a once over. ‘You look good.’ Concluded Martha with a pleased look on her face. ‘Is Clark treating you like he should?’ The older Omega nodded towards her son.   
Bruce’s mouth curved into a smile. ‘I’m still doubting. He won’t let me carry my own suitcase.’ Martha patted Bruce’s shoulder. ‘Good. That means I raised him right.’   
Clark heard Martha’s reaction and gave Bruce a knowing look, which Bruce answered by rolling his eyes back at the Alpha. Clark put the suitcases down and kissed his mother hello. ‘Hey, Ma.’ Martha looked up at her tall son and smiled. ‘Welcome home Clark.’ She patted his chest.   
‘Son, are you trying to become a bodybuilder or something?’ Clark smiled confused. ‘uh, No? Besides, I don’t think bodybuilders eat as much as I do.’  
Martha shook her head. ‘Well, you sure don’t take after your father. I wish Jonathan was this fit when he was your age..’ Martha raised an eyebrow and looked from Clark to Bruce. A grin appeared on her face.   
‘Or is that it? Are you trying to impress this young man?’   
Bruce’s cheeks turned red and Clark pinched his nose. ‘Ma, please.’  
The Omega chuckled. ‘Oh, I’m just teasing you boys. Let’s go inside. You got yourselves some apple-pie and sun tea on the table, if y’all want some.’ With those words, Martha turned around and walked back to her house.   
The Omega smiled, he was right: There would be apple-pie.

Later that day Bruce stared through the kitchen window while he was doing the dishes for Martha. The sweet woman had offered doing the dishes herself, but Bruce insisted. The younger Omega wanted to return something for her warm welcome and doing the dishes for her seemed like a decent start.   
The Kent Farm located on the outskirts of the actual town of Smallville was bigger than Bruce had expected. The farm existed of two grain silos, a steel windmill, one big empty barn, a chicken coop and the house. During Martha’s tour in the afternoon Bruce had learned that the Kent’s used to have dairy cows, sheep, goats, pigs, workhorses and chickens. Martha had sold most of the animals now, except for the chickens. Apparently the older lady had a weak spot for the feathered animals.   
Bruce plunged another knife underneath the hot water and scrubbed it vigorously.   
Clark walked into the kitchen and placed three glasses into the sink.   
‘I forgot to give you these.’ Explained the Alpha.   
Bruce looked up for a moment. ‘Oh, thank you.’   
The taller one of the two men grabbed a towel and started drying the glasses. Clark leaned against the kitchen counter and noticed that Bruce spent at least a minute per piece of silverware. His mouth curved into a smile.   
‘Bruce?’   
‘Hmm?’ Replied the Omega, not looking up from his duty.   
‘When was the last time you did the dishes?’   
Bruce paused scrubbing and looked at Clark. ‘I don’t know?’ His answer sounded more like a question than an answer. ‘I’ve got Alfred.. and a dishwasher.’ Explained Bruce. He retreated his hands from the hot water.   
The corner of Clark’s lip curled up. ‘And what about the time you were a pup?’   
Bruce tried to think of a moment where he did the dishes but ended up slowly shaking his head.   
‘I don’t remember having many chores... our servants took care of everything.’ Admitted Bruce shyly. He started to give off an anxious scent. The Omega studied the Alpha’s face carefully. ‘Is that bad?’   
Clark immediately shook his head. ‘No, no. don’t worry.’ Comforted Clark. ‘You got lucky. I had a ton of daily chores when I was a pup. Milking the cows, feeding the animals, cutting firewood, doing the dishes, etcetera etcetera.’   
Bruce thought about that and cleaned the last plate. Clark had already dried almost everything.   
‘Well,’ Said Bruce, putting down the sponge. ‘I think that some chores are good. You learned responsibility… I could have used some of that when I was younger.’  
All of a sudden, the Omega giggled and Clark found himself instantly smiling when he heard Bruce laugh. Bruce was always so serious that it had become one of Clark’s daily goals to make the Omega laugh more often.   
‘What’s funny?’ asked the Alpha glancing sideways.   
Bruce looked up through his lashes. ‘It’s stupid.’  
The Alpha gently nudged the Omega. ‘O come ‘on Bruce. You can’t just laugh and then not tell me what’s funny. That’s evil.’  
Bruce nodded. ‘Okay, well.. It happened a long time ago, with Oliver. His parents and my parents used to be close friends. Every once in a while we would visit them in Star City - or they would visit us in Gotham and one time, during Halloween, Oliver and I dressed up. He was Robin Hood and I was Zorro. I think.. we must have been around five - or six back then.   
Anyway, Oliver convinced me that I could fly because I had Zorro’s cape. That made total sense to a five-years old me, so..  
I jumped out of his treehouse and uh.. broke my arm in the process.’  
Clark threw his head back with laughter. ‘I can’t believe it - YOU jumped out of Queens treehouse?’  
Bruce threw his hands in the air. ‘I was five!’  
‘Still. Everybody knows Zorro can’t fly.’ Cackled Clark.   
Bruce wanted to make a smart remark but didn’t. His lips curled up when he looked at his Alpha. Most of the time Alphas had something defensive about them: A certain demeanor of alertness and aggressiveness but none of that was visible right now. Clark had his guard down completely. Tears were streaming down the Alpha’s cheeks and his body shook with laughter.  
The Alpha trusted the Omega completely and that was special, rare. Bruce promised himself that he would try to be carefree around Clark too.  
‘I’m sorry.’ Chuckled Clark, wiping away his tears. ‘I always imagined you as this brilliant little boy that already knew everything. Not the kid that thinks he can fly.’  
‘I’m sorry I disappointed you.’ Replied Bruce jokingly.   
Clark frowned. The Omega always spoke very little of himself and the Alpha didn’t like it. Bruce always covered it by using jokes or sarcasm, but Clark knew that Bruce had an unnecessary low self-esteem. Clark straightened his spine and tilted his head. His face turned serious and that almost scared Bruce, until the Alpha pulled him into a hug.   
Now fear changed into confusion.   
‘When will that beautiful head of yours understand that you won’t ever disappoint me.’  
Bruce tentatively leaned into the hug and let his head rest against Clark’s chest.   
‘You know, you have unrealistic expectations.’ Murmured Bruce. Clark placed a kiss on Bruce’s raven black hair.  
‘Maybe, but please stop with the negative talk about yourself Bruce. I’m not allowing anyone to talk bad about my mate. That includes you too mister Wayne.’  
Sometimes, Clark was such a perfect boy scout that it annoyed Bruce. Other times, the Alpha knew exactly when the Omega needed reassurance. Bruce stepped back with the hint of a smile on his face. ‘Thankyou.’ He took a deep breath, stepped forwards, onto his tiptoes, and kissed Clark on his lips. It was just a simple quick kiss but for both Bruce and Clark it meant more than that.   
This was the first time Bruce gave Clark a kiss.  
Bruce stared at Clark with wide eyes and it brought a huge silly smile to the Alpha’s face.   
Normally, Clark would ask Bruce for permission to kiss him. The Alpha had learned the hard way that Bruce didn’t react well to spontaneous kisses. The Omega scratched his neck.   
‘I thought I-I could so.. so uh, I.. was that okay?’   
Clark lifted his chin and stared into Bruce’s eyes. ‘That was more than okay.’ The taller man leaned down to give Bruce another kiss.   
‘Oh look at you two!’   
Bruce nearly jumped away from Clark when Martha entered the kitchen. ‘Oh, don’t mind me sweetheart. I’m just going to get myself a cup of coffee.’  
Clark looked at his mother in disbelief. ‘Ma..’ Started the Alpha, but he ended up laughing.   
‘What?’ Asked Martha with a mischievous smile on her face. ‘Friendly reminder that this is my house and my kitchen son.’

‘Oh.’  
Bruce frowned when he looked into the mirror of the tiny guest bathroom. His body was.. changing.   
The Omega figured this was the result of no longer taking any suppressant. He had used suppressants since his sixteenth birthday and since then not a day had passed where he didn’t took them. He didn’t want to go into heat, he didn’t want to become pregnant and back then he didn’t even want to think about being an Omega.   
Unfortunately, the suppressants that Bruce used to take were no longer available so he switched to a different kind. Problem was that he did not react good to those at all. The new suppressants made him feel nauseas almost every morning and he also got very bad headaches and migraines from the tiny pills. Another - awkward - downside of those suppressants is that they caused Bruce breast tenderness. That didn’t only embarrass the Omega, but he also couldn’t sleep on his belly anymore. It hurt too much.   
After suffering for almost two months Bruce finally told Clark about his problem. The billionaire didn’t like discussing Omega-status related stuff but he knew he should talk with Clark about this. To Bruce’s relief Clark wasn’t weirded out by it at all. The Alpha pointed out that Bruce should have told him this sooner, but he stated he would support Bruce no matter what. They discussed other hormonal contraceptives but Bruce’s doctor told them that the same problems might occur again because Bruce had already damaged his body by taking suppressants for too long. Clark told Bruce that he shouldn’t damage his body any further, and that he should consider going off the suppressants altogether. The Alpha had stammered with a red face that there were other ways to prevent pregnancies and such, and that he would be there for Bruce during his possible heats.   
In the end it was Bruce made the choice to stop taking the pills. 

Now, the effects of natural cyclical hormones were becoming visible. Bruce couldn’t point out exactly what made him look different but one look at his bare upper body told him something had changed. It was like he was looking softer. His muscles weren’t as prominent as they use too and his chest no longer resembled the one of an Alpha. Two years ago Bruce would have hated this. He would probably lock himself up in the gym until all of his Omega curves were gone, but now.. Now was different.   
‘Bruce, have you seen my- oh, sorry.’ Clark disappeared just as fast as he appeared.   
Bruce slowly turned around and shook his head. ‘No, it is.. It’s okay. You can come in.’   
Clark appeared again in the doorway. The Alpha, being the gentleman as always, stared at the bathroom tiles. ‘You sure? I didn’t want to uh.. invade your privacy.’   
For some reason, it didn’t feel like that. ‘I trust you.’ Explained Bruce.   
Finally, Clark decided he had green light to come closer. Bruce watched Clark through the bathroom mirror. Like Bruce, Clark only wore his shorts.   
‘I didn’t mean to be awkward. Sometimes I’m just not sure what you gave me permission for and what not, you know.’   
Bruce nodded. ‘Well.. I’m glad you always ask permission. However, you’re my mate now. You’re the only one I’ll ever allow to see me like this.’   
A growl escaped Clark’s lips. Immediately the Alpha’s hands shot to his mouth. ‘Sorry! I didn’t mean to growl.’  
Bruce shook his head. ‘You Alphas are truly something.’  
Clark ignored Bruce’s comment and looked at his Omega. ‘You are so unbelievably beautiful.’   
Bruce’s face went beet red in an instant. ‘..don’t say that.’   
‘It is true.’ Replied Clark.   
The Alpha leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Bruce’s neck, causing the Omega to shiver. The Alpha pressed his nose against Bruce’s neck and scented him.   
‘I didn’t know it was possible, but you smell even better than before.’  
Bruce bared his neck sniffed Clark’s neck too. ‘That actually worries me. I’m not very keen of the idea of going into heat at your mother’s.’  
Clark shrugged. ‘Well it’s not like you can decide when it’ll happen.’  
The two simply scented each other for a bit, until Clark pulled back. ‘Anyway. Do you like it here?’  
Bruce nodded. ‘It’s so peaceful out here.’  
‘A good place to raise pups.’  
‘Clark!?’  
The Alpha held up his arms with the palms of his hands facing outwards, there was a huge grin on his face. ‘Hey, it’s just an idea.’   
The Omega pushed the Alpha to the side and shook his head.   
‘We are not moving to Kansas. Ever.’


End file.
